With the development of the Internet, the development trend of the Internet is sharing data among client terminal devices with the Internet. In the prior art, the scheme for sharing the data among the client terminal devices is sharing the data via wired connection. For instance, a mobile phone may be connected with a Personal Computer (PC) via a data cable. Data may be transmitted between the mobile phone and the PC. With this scheme, the client terminal devices should be connected with cables first, and then the data may be shared among the client terminal devices. So, this technical scheme may be complicated. Furthermore, with this scheme, the client terminal devices should be connected with wired cables. If the client terminal devices connect with each other with a wireless mode, the data cannot be shared among them. Furthermore, if wired interfaces among the client terminal devices do not match, the wired connection cannot be established among them and data sharing among the client terminal devices cannot be implemented.